


After Betrayal

by bobasheebaby



Series: Betrayal [4]
Category: The Royal Romance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: What becomes of Christy and Bastien after Liam finds out the truth.





	After Betrayal

It had been a year since Christy had left Cordonia carrying what she thought to be Liam’s child. After finding out the baby could only be Bastien’s he stayed with her in her childhood home, having been fired from the King’s Guard. He easily fell into the small town life, finding a security job in a neighboring city. Neither of them dared to look into Cordonian news, fearful of what Liam had said to excuse both of their absences. They were sure they deserved any unkind thing Liam may have said about them, but it was easier not knowing.  
Bastien poured his heart and soul into loving her, being there for her in every way imaginable. He doted over her the remainder of her pregnancy. The day their son was born was the happiest of his life. Holding his newborn son he couldn’t help but smile wider than ever before, Christy thought for sure the smile might split his face in two. Baby Joseph Lykel was the spitting image of his father, something that made Christy love them both even more.   
If Christy thought Bastien doted on her too much while she was pregnant then the only word to describe the way he was with Joseph would be worshiped. Bastien worshiped his son to excess, every spare moment he had while Joseph was awake he spent with him. Christy would have been jealous of the lack of attention if she didn’t think it was so damn cute how much he loved their son.   
Bastien was the only one who could make their five and a half month old son laugh his full belly laugh. It almost didn’t matter what Bastien did, tickle him, make silly faces, talk in funny voices, he could always draw out that deep baby belly laugh from their son.   
Christy couldn’t be happier in their new small town life, just the three of them. She loved every moment she got to spend with her boys and it warmed her heart to watch them together.   
One day while Bastien was on the floor playing with Joseph he glanced over to her “you know I’ve been thinking.”  
“Oh that can be dangerous” Christy teased, making Bastien laugh.   
“Well now that Joseph’s born...” he trailed off as he sat the baby down on his baby blanket. Bastien stayed on his hands and knees, crawling over to her. He took her hands in his, kissing them softly. “Marry me.” He asked into her palm, his big gray eyes boring into her soul.   
Christy’s eyes widened in disbelief, “yes.” She whispered, tears streaming down her face.   
This was all she ever wanted, a life, a family with him. She hated everything that it took to get here but she was thankful that no matter the journey, this was their destination.


End file.
